Seduction
by Mcky
Summary: Goku finds a book at the library and gets ideas for Sanzo. One shot.


This is my first story… EVER! Please be gentle.

Warnings: Yaoi, lime on the verge of lemon, Sanzo x Goku, PWP, and Self Beta … can't think of any others at the moment, but I'm sure there's more.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura is a goddess. I only wish I had her talent.

Summary: Goku finds a book at the library and gets ideas for Sanzo.

* * *

**Seduction**

Goku was bored out of his mind. He was at a loss as to how he let Hakkai drag him to the town's library. Gojyo had slipped out of the inn shortly after checking in to go to a bar and Sanzo was in another one of his moods. Goku could have sworn Sanzo had PMS, except for the fact that he wasn't a girl and that his moods were much too frequent.

Anyhow, it had been about 45 minutes since Goku lost Hakkai in the massive library when he decided to leave the library and see if Sanzo was in a better mood. As he passed through the isles of books, he noticed a worn out, red leather bound book on a lower shelf.

"That seems out of place," Goku mumbled to himself. All the other books were in nearly pristine condition. Goku pulled the book of the shelf to see what it was, and was surprised when he read the title: "_Seduction_."

/?/?/?/?/

As Goku entered the room he and Sanzo shared, it was evident that the man had not relaxed during his time alone. Sanzo sat at the small table reading his newspaper and smoking, as per usual, but both ash trays were already full with cigarette butts.

"H-hey, Sanzo? You want me to run a bath for you?"

Sanzo peered over his paper quizzically with frown in place. _What's up with the monkey? Is he after something?_

Goku fidgeted. He could tell Sanzo suspected something. "I-I noticed you hadn't showered yet and a book I saw at the library said baths help people relax."

_Why the hell not? It wouldn't hurt to try. Anything to get rid of this kink in my neck._ "Whatever. Do as you please." Goku scurried into their bathroom and started to fill the tub with steaming hot water.

/?/?/?/?/

Sanzo sighed as he settled himself into the bathtub. _The damn monkey was right. This is nice._ Sanzo closed his eyes and just soaked in the heat. After about 20 minutes, Goku silently entered the bathroom, but didn't venture much further than the door. He noticed that every few minutes or so Sanzo krinked his neck back and forth.

"I can take care of that for you, if you want."

Sanzo's head snapped up and his eyes shot open. _Fuck, how long has he been there?_ Sanzo glared at Goku. After about five minutes, he turned away again without saying anything. Goku took this as a sign of consent and quietly moved forward. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Goku positioned himself so that Sanzo was between his legs, his knees lining up with Sanzo's shoulders. Goku went to work massaging Sanzo's ivory skin, mesmerized by the contrast with his own tan hands. _Mmmm…don't stop Goku._ Sanzo unconsciously leaned forward giving Goku better access. Goku smiled to himself moving his hands lower continuing to massage the supple skin. After a time, Sanzo shifted forward and Goku took the opportunity to slip in the water behind him. (Luckily, he had planned this out earlier and was only wearing a pair of loose shorts, no boxers underneath.) He was now able to move his hands down to Sanzo's lower back. This caused Sanzo to arch backward and rest his head on Goku's shoulder. "Oh, Goku…" Sanzo murmured right next to his ear.

A little jolt of electricity shot though Goku's body hearing his name roll of those deliciously pink lips in that tone. It settled in his abdomen. Sanzo turned his head slightly and caught Goku's ear between his teeth. As he pulled and sucked on Goku's ear, heat started to pool in Goku's groin. Goku's hands slid around Sanzo's waist and ventured south.

/?/?/?/?/

As the two slick bodies tumble into the sheets soaking the bed, they battled for dominance. Goku normally bottomed, but this had been his idea from the start and he wasn't going to let Sanzo take over now. Sanzo struggled against him, "Absolutely not. There is not way you're topping. Never."

"But Sanzo, you've let me before." Goku whined, giving his best puppy-dog eyes. They had little effect in this situation. Sanzo was adamant. "Those were special circumstances. It won't happen again."

Suddenly Goku remembered something else he had read in the book, something about "erogenous zones." Goku set to work slowly teasing the older man. "I won't let you get anywhere if you don't let me top tonight," Goku whispered as he slowly manipulated Sanzo's body.

"…" Sanzo glared at the ceiling as though he had not heard. Goku continued with a faint smile. He could see Sanzo's resolve crumbling. _Where did that baka learn to touch like this? It's never felt so good._ "Just hurry up," Sanzo growled out.

At that, Goku gave an all out grin and went to work with a greater purpose than before. He was sure he could please Sanzo well enough that maybe next time he wouldn't object so much to Goku topping. Maybe. _In any case, I have got to start reading more books._


End file.
